


Please Don't Leave Me

by Useless_Lesbian123



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Guns, Hit and Runs, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Sad, getting hit by a truck, parrlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian123/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian123
Summary: It had been a perfect day.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Please Don't Leave Me

It had been the perfect day.

Kat had beat Anna at mario kart. Jane and Catalina made a blueberry pie together. As for Anne and Cathy? The two had gone on a rather nice walk, taking advantage of the sunny weather. Anne’s hand gripped Cathy’s as she stared at her girlfriend lovingly, resting her head on the taller girl’s shoulder. Not that she minded.

Currently, they debated the logistics of how guns would affect the Harry Potter franchise.

“Listen, Voldemort approaching you at high speeds? Just pull out your glock-19 and shoot that bitch. Easy!”

“But,” Cathy countered, “He can just cast a protection spell! If it can work on wizard bullets, why not regular ones?”

“Because,” Anne began passionately, swinging their intertwined hands enthusiastically, “Magic shields are made for magic bullets! Yeah it can counter magic, but can it counter the led bullets of my gun?”

Cathy stared at Anne blankly before shaking her head, squeezing Anne’s hand playfully. 

“I love you so much”

Anne blushed a brilliant red, burying her head in Cathy’s shoulder. 

“Cathyyyyyy, you’re embarrassing me!”

Cathy grinned, bumping Anne’s shoulder with her own. 

“You’re cute when you get flustered,”

Anne groaned loudly, though Cathy could feel her smile against her arm. Chuckling lightly, Cathy draped her arm around the shorter girl. Anne looked up at her, grinning gleefully. 

“Miss Catherine Parr, you spoil me,”

Cathy smiled, pecking her lips. 

“I speak only the truth,”

The two stared lovingly into each other’s eyes for what could’ve been a million years before they were interrupted. 

Anne turned suddenly, as if sensing something the blue queen didn’t. Eyes widening, she shoved Cathy harshly away from her.

“Look out!”

As Cathy stumbled away from her lover, her face twisted into one of horror as she realized what Anne had seen. 

A truck, splattered with mud and grime, swerved onto the sidewalk, ramming into the shorter woman. Her body flew limply through the air, landing harshly on the pavement as it rolled to a stop. The truck continued on it’s wild cours, driving away. Cathy rushed to her girlfriend’s side, gently cradling her broken body. 

“Anne?”

Her voice shook as she desperately gripped her lover’s hand, looking for any sign of life. Her chest rose and fell shakely, weak breath escaping her. 

“Anne?!” 

It was little more than a plea now, a frantic hope of her love waking up. She barely registered the woman approaching her rapidly, phone in hand.

“I saw everything, an ambulance is on it’s way,”

Cathy nodded numbly, murmuring what might have been a thankful response if she weren’t so concerned for her girlfriend.

She couldn’t bring herself to look away from Anne’s face, too afraid of what she might find if she did. Panic overtaking her, her pleas grew more frantic as her cries grew desperate. 

Anne’s face scrunched up in pain as her eyes squinted open, groaning hoarsely. Cathy jumped, shoulders untensing slightly.

“Anne? Annie?” 

Anne groaned, her face contorting into one of pain. 

“Cath?” She rasped out, spluttering as she erupted into a coughing fit.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay,” 

Cathy wasn’t sure if she was reassuring Anne or herself. Turning to look at Cathy, Anne whimpered in pain, her eyes watering.

“Cathy? It-It hurts,”

Hot tears ran down Cathy’s face, dripping into Anne’s hair.

“I know love, I know. You’re gonna be okay, help’s on the way,” Cathy’s voice wavered, hands shaking as she ran her fingers through Anne’s hair in an attempt to comfort her.

“Cath…” Anne gasped out, eyes rolling back into her head.

“Anne?” Cathy whispered, panic rising in her voice.

“Anne? Annie!?”

Her voice broke as Anne laid limp against her chest. An anguished scream filled the air as her lover lay broken in her arms.


End file.
